Forum:Surplus of Lanterna
Please send me a Tribus and Lanterna frog... My ID is VickiTys...Thank you!glad to send florescos in return :) Can anyone send me a Tribus Frog my ID is ljfrogger0 thanks in advance! I need a Tribus Frog... please help... my ID is promoguz have pretty much everything else.. let me know if I can help! Hey, i am a level 13 and could really use a lanterna. I could send you up to a lvl 13 if needed. My id is nicktrotter. Thanks Hi, I would absolutely love a lanterna. I can trade any frog level 12 and below, aside from a ludo. my ID is esn0622. thank you!! Thanks for your quick reply! Do you need anything? -ktgrl01 This is ktgrl01. I just got your gifts and my mailbox could only hold the lanterna! Do you have another tribus? I feel horrible. I wasn't expecting such a quick response! I have every single other breed, so anything you would like, I will be happy to send. Thanks! I also need them both. Have all awards but the ones with the lanterna, tribus, 100% of a breed, and 5000 Froggydex frogs. I'd like to be able to earn them! I don't mind what colors the breeds are, I can breed them as needed. ID: ktgrl01 - thanks! Hey if you could send me both, I desperately need them. Thanks! My Id is nman79. Hi all, I would love a tribus and lanterna. Thanks so much in advance. id: drichardson80 Dear all, appreciate if anyone could send me a Lanterna and a Tribus. Thank you very much for your help. My ID is m1ck3y285. I just recently started playing this game so anything would be of help. Plus id: winteraconite , Thanks. Thanks in advance! I'm new to the game and I mistakenly sold my Tribus. I know better this time. My plus+ id is hakushu8. =) Sent one your way Hakushu8! hi ya'all can i plz have any lanterna? plus+ mrhopsalot Hello from Canada! Can you send me a Lanterna? I could trade any of my frog for it. Many thanks in avance. My Id is hugues162. Hi, Can you send me a Lanterna? My Plus ID is pcmanhk. Thanks! : Hey pcmanhk, threre's a Lanterna hoppin' your way. Enjoy ;-) -Lanthimus I would greatly appreciate a Tribus and Lanterna. I can trade chroma and glass frogs :) Please and thank you very much in advance. Plus ID: RylethTrallis : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus : : Thank you so much! I sent a frog your way too :) ~ Ryleth : You're very welcome & thank you for the frog ;-) Lanthimus Hi, I would love a glacio and lanterna. I have tribus if anyone still need it. Plus ID: phthon : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus halloween is were you get a Lanterna and a tribus, you may get it in december. I have a surplus of lanternas and tribus frogs as well as one glass chroma glacio. Free to a good home! Leave your plus+ id and which frogs you want and I will send them right out! Enjoy :) I would really like a Tribus or Lanterna. Although I've just started, im quite OCD when it comes to collect things. I know that these frogs are impossible to get now, and I would REALLY appreciate if I got one. Plus+ : jugglingpanda : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus Hai! i'd like a Tribus or glacio... Thank you sooooo much! i have loads of glass chroma frogs if you'd like one! Plus+ Coconuttu :D : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus Hey there. If you could send a Lanterna my way I would really appreciate it! Thanks! Plus+: RaginAsian55 If you have any request for trade I'm on Level 12. If you could send me a Lanterna and a Glacio I would have a complete set of frogs! If you need any other frog back, let me know. Plus+: sunnyskys Thanks!! : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus I'd like either one or both if you have. Thanks satyrjoe : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus Hihi, please send me a Lanterna. Thank you very much! Plus+: Vivaladiva42 If there is anything you need, let me know! I'm really looking for all of these, if you could spare any for me I would be very grateful. plus+ id: Thirty37Seven. : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus Hi, I'd be happy to receive a Lanterna! Many thanks if you can drop me one ;-) to lucile92 I would really appreciate a Tribus and Lanterna or even a Chroma. TYVM plus+ id: s-Kaz Looking for all three also plus any of the level 16's if anyone has any; anything on my part just ask. plus+ id: jacobmv07 sent to lucile92, s-kaz and jacobmv07 --vivaladiva42 I need a tribus and would love a glacio so I can work on this week's set. I'd: mauradersmap sent! -vivaladiva42 Thanks! I would like a Lanterna please! Id: radiantstar done!- vivaladiva42 Hello!! If u can give me a Lanterna, i would be most grateful! My id is icepriness. ( note: not iceprincess). Let me know if u wd like a glass chroma in return. Thanks! done! nothing needed in return. - vivaladiva42 Thank u so much, vivaladiva42!! Happy new year to u! - iceP :) I need a lanterna and a tribus pleeeaaasee! My ID is petrmacfarlane done!-vivaladiva42 I would like a lanterna please! ID: dsbatt01 : Happy New Year ;-) Lanthimus Thanks a ton vivaladiva42! :) very generous of you no problem at all! happy new year! --vivaladiva42 Please send a lanterna! Thanks! id: mkjoe sent! -vivaladiva42 Awesome! Thanks for sending so fast Vivaladiva42! Very cool of you! @vivaladiva42: the lanterna frog never made it to me for some reason, would you mind resending? thanks for the others though!! --jacobmv07 I've resent one. Enjoy! -vivaladiva42 I would love to have a tribus and a lanterna. Thanks so much in advance!! plus ID: BetaFrog440 done! - vivaladiva42 Thanks!!! --BetaFrog440 i would also appreciate if you can share a tribus and glacio. my plus id is sw000sh. Thanks : No problem. Enjoy ;-) -Lanthimus A tribus and laterna would be awesome! Blakeomafer is the Plus+ ID. Thanks! : Hey Blake, a Lanterna and Tribus are hoppin' your way & a Glacio may have also tagged along to keep 'em company. Enjoy ;-) -Lanthimus Does anyone have a lanterna and a tribus to spare? it would be most appreciated!Thanks -- my id is iceeblueboy : Hey Bennett, they're on their way. Enjoy ;-) -Lanthimus Would anyone have a lanterna to spare? Thank you! :) id = matsuhime I'd love a Tribus and Lanterna if you still have extras. I don't have anything super rare, but I do have some frogs that would sell for a good bit (700 max) that will hatch in a few hours that'd I'd be glad to give in exchange if you want. My plus id is tecetyeintyale. Thanks in advance! :) I just started a couple of weeks ago, am a level 13 have everything except a lanterna. am willing to trade. Plus+ ID ssalisbury. thank you! I have all frogs except the elusive Lanterna. If anyone could send me one, it would be much appreciated. My Plus ID: signguy217